


Detektiv a houslista

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Case Fic, First Meetings, Grumpy John Watson, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Pre-Slash, Violinist Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Co kdyby to bylo naopak a geniálním detektivem by byl jeden nevrlý válečný veterán? A Sherlock Holmes, konečně čistý po sérii odvykaček, se jen chce konečně odstěhovat od svého bratra a zahájit houslovou kariéru.Tak či onak, některé věci platí pořád :-)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Detektiv a houslista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/gifts).



> Povídka vznikla jako součást Tajné vánoční slashové výměny coby dárek pro Hanetku.  
> Za odborné houslové poradenství děkuju své kamarádce Katce.

Pěšinkou uprostřed parku na Russel Square kráčel vysoký, štíhlý mladý muž. Navzdory nízké teplotě měl rozepnutý kabát, který za ním dramaticky vlál, stejně jako sytě modrá šála.

Zdál se plně ponořený do vlastních myšlenek, ale ve skutečnosti svět kolem sebe velice dobře vnímal, jen se jím nechtěl zabývat. Všichni a všechno bylo tak šedivé a nudné! Copak to jeho bratr nechápe?

Zjevně ne, Mycroft byl stejný, jako ty jeho obleky! Jak jen se jmenovat ten trapný bestseller, který četla vrchní sestra? Padesát odstínů šedi? V tom případě byl Mycroft britská verze, padesát odstínů konvencí, kariérismu a nehynoucí oddanosti královně!

„Holmesi! ...Hej, Sherlocku Holmesi, jsi to ty?“

Nejdřív chtěl ten hlas ignorovat, ale pak si ho zařadil. Michael Stamford, dělal před pár lety asistenta profesoru Bellovi a vedl praktická cvičení na katedře organické chemie v době, kdy tam studoval i nejmladší výhonek Holmesova rodu. Jeden z mála inteligentních jedinců, na jaké mladý muž doposud narazil.

Sherlock se tedy zastavil a otočil se. Stamford se dost změnil, přibral na váze a ztatíkovatěl, ale malá očka za skly brýlí stále bystře svítila.

Taky nikdy nechodil kolem horké kaše: „Člověče, kam jsi se po studiích ztratil? Čekal jsem, kdy začneš sbírat Nobelovky, ale totálně jsi zmizel z radaru. Dokonce šly zvěsti, že jsi na odvykačce? Co se stalo?“

A Sherlock s kamennou tváří odpověděl: „Byl jsem dokonce na dvou odvykačkách!“

Jenže Stamford vážně nebyl obyčejný idiot, který by se nechal odradit takovou hláškou a než se Sherlock nadál, seděli vedle sebe na lavičce, v rukou kelímky s kávou – v tom Sherlockově nebylo žádné mléko zato dvě kostky cukru. A mladý muž líčil bývalému učiteli svou situaci.

„ … takže v chemickém oboru už sotva najdu místo, ne že by mě to až tak trápilo. Byla to nuda!“

„Takže čím se dnes živíš?“

„Snažím se prosadit jako houslista. Tohle mě opravdu baví, tenhle nástroj nemá strop, představuje stále nové výzvy. Hraju v pár klubech, ale to moc nevynáší, asi budu muset začít učit …“ Sherlock se při představě nemotorných děcek a jejich stupidních, snobských rodičů bezděčně otřepal.

„Ale jestli chci zůstat v Londýně, stejně se budu muset smířit s bydlením u Mycrofta. Nájmy jsou tu nechutně vysoké.“

„Tak si najdi spolubydlícího! To vyřeší finanční stránku a tvůj brácha bude klidnější, že na tebe někdo dohlédne.“

„Spolubydlícího? Zbláznil ses? Kdo by proboha chtěl sdílet byt společně se mnou?“

Stamford se uchechtl.

„Co je?“

„Já jen … jsi už druhý člověk, co mi dnes něco takového řekl!“

John Watson se škaredil na Petriho misku v jedné z přízemních laboratoří bartolomějské nemocnice. Strávil tu prakticky celé odpoledne s několika odřezky dřeva, kelímky různých vosků, laků a pryskyřic, aby testoval jejich vzájemné působení. Jenže jeho původní hypotéza se čím dál víc jevila být slepou uličkou.

Začínal toho mít plné zuby a potřeboval kafe. To ze místního automatu bylo hnusné a zdejší kantýna nebyla o mnoho lepší. Jenže pokud odejde z budovy do nejbližšího slušného podniku, už se mu nevyplatí vracet se. Mohl by pozvat Mary, třeba by z ní vytáhle ještě nějaké zajímavosti ohledně pitvy, jenže ona se mu zase bude snažit někoho dohodit.

Už se nevrle odhodlával přece jen risknout ten automat, když se otevřely dveře a do laborky vstoupil Johnův bývalý spolužák Mike Stamford a někoho sebou vedl.

„Tady se za ty roky vůbec nic nezměnilo, pořád sto let za opicemi.“ prohlásil neznámý mladík a

John ho rentgenovým pohledem sjel pohledem zdola nahoru. Zaznamenal značku i míru sešlapanosti bot, kvalitní kalhoty, drahý kabát, ruce – ty byly zajímavé, ačkoliv z nich viděl jen málo. Ale hned měl chuť střelit po svém spolužákovi otráveným pohledem: „To jako vážně Miku?“

Za to, že to John neudělal a pokračoval v obhlídce, mohl cizinec poděkovat jen tomu, že byl podle všeho houslista. To by se teď Johnovi zatraceně hodilo, tak jel očima stále výš.

Absurdně napnuté knoflíky u košile, dlouhý krk, fantasticky vykrojené rty – sakra, Watsone ovládej se, to že sis už chvíli nezašukal, není důvod tady slintat nad jedním bejvalým feťákem z bohatý famílie – rovný nos, nepřehlédnutelné lícní kosti a … Ten kluk měl naprosto nepopsatelné, hypnotické oči a Johnův perfektně seštelovaný mozek právě prodělal zkrat.

Opustil Petriho misky s upatlanými kousky dřeva, přesunul se k cizinci a spustil: „Jsem cholerik, co sprostě nadává a hází věcma, když se mu nedaří. Za špatnýho počasí mě bolí rameno a jsem nevrlý, potrpím si na konkrétní značku čaje a štve mě, pokud si spolubydlící bere z ledničky moje věci!“

Modrozelené oči se překvapením rozevřely doširoka, ale krom zmatení v nich byl i náznak … zájmu? Zvědavosti?

„Prosím?“

„Potenciální spolubydlící by o sobě měli předem vědět to nejhorší, ne?“

Mladík hodil zmateným pohledem po Stamfordovi, ale ten zavrtěl hlavou.

„To je jasný jak facka. Odpoledne jsem si Mikovi postěžoval, že je na mě nájem v novým bytě moc vysoký a on se za pár hodin vrátí s nějakým chlápkem. Na to nemusím být zrovna Einstein!“ vypálil John a v duchu si nadával: „Co to tu vyvádíš, kreténe?“

Kafe, potřebuje to kafe. Popadl černou koženou bundu, co měl přehozenou přes židli a razil si to k východu z laborky.

„Počkat, ani jsme se vzájemně nepředstavili!“ ozval se cizinec trochu dotčeně.

„Jo, jsem John Watson a ten byt je na Baker Street, 221B!“ opáčil John a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Udělal dva kroky, zastavil se a zase obrátil.

Sherlock se zmateně obrátil na Stamforda, který s omluvným úsměvem pokrčil rameny: „Jo, tohle už je John, ale jak se prolomí ledy, bývá milejší.“

Sotva to dořekl, dveře laboratoře se znovu otevřely, Watson do nich strčil hlavu a zabručel: „Dáš si kafe?“

„Právě jsem jedno měl tady se Stamfordem.“ vypadlo z překvapeného Sherlocka, ale Watson odpověděl: „No tak si dáš ještě jedno a něco malýho k němu, trocha kalorií ti neuškodí!“

A Sherlock Holmes, který už jako dítě nesnesl poručníkování, se sebral a šel.

Skončili v nedaleké kavárně Criterion. Překvapivě nóbl zařízení pro týpka v kožené bundě a obnošených džínách, ale Sherlockovi neušlo, že personál Johna Watsona přátelsky zdravil a také byli promptně obslouženi.

John si do své kávy nalil hodně mléka, ale neosladil si, zato bez váhání přistrčil cukřenku Sherlockovi.

„Jak víš, že sladím?“

„Kvalifikovanej odhad. Jsi příšerně hubenej, ale docela aktivní, na něčem jet musíš. Kdybys byl ještě pořád feťák, tak by tě ke mně Mike nepřivedl – čili kofein, cukr a nikotin. Jen s tím posledním máš celkem smůlu, ukrutně mi to smrdí a v bytě kouřit nebudeš, jasný?“

Sherlockův obličej vystřídal hned několik výrazů od údivu, leknutí až po nelibost - nesmí si zakouřit? Ani ve svém pokoji? Ale moment, jako všechno …

„Stamford ti neměl čas něco říct, tak jak tohle všechno o mě víš? Chápu ty cigarety, ruce kuřáka se zkrátka poznají, ale to ostatní?“

John se pousmál: „Tvoje hadry jsou drahý, prvotřídní kousky, něco je určitě na míru a ty v nich umíš chodit. Takže jsi v tom vyrostl, to znamená nóbl rodina. Přesto hledáš spolubydlícího, co by s tebou táhl napůl nájem. Takže jsi aktuálně bez peněz i vyhlídky, že se to zlepší.  
Aby tě rodinka tak totálně odstřihla od peněz, musel jsi je vážně hodně dožrat. Samozřejmě nemůžu úplně vyloučit, že jsou to pošahaný ultrakonzervativci nebo náboženský fanatici a vyrazili tě pro nějakou prkotinu – třeba odpadnutí od víry, případně neskrývanou příchylnost ke stejnýmu pohlaví, ale takovejch kreténu je přece jen málo.

Takže jsi buď seděl ve vězení nebo tvrdě fetoval.  
Kriminál obvykle na člověku zanechá svý stopy, který na tobě nepozoruju. A jako špičkový student chemie, máš k těm sračkám tak nějak blízko.“

„Tak moment! Jestli s tebou Stamford předem nemluvil, tak jak víš, že jsem studoval chemii a ještě k tomu dobře?“

„Tvůj pohrdlivý komentář, když jste spolu přišli do laborky, znamená, že to tam už znáš. Mike zas nemá bůhvíjak široký sociální okruh, vesměs lidi z nemocnice nebo univerzity. Na člena jeho kuželkářskýho klubu nevypadáš, zato na bývalýho studenta máš správnej věk. Mohl bys teoreticky být i medik, ale ti jsou obvykle čistý. A ti, co nejsou, jsou zas ctižádostivý, berou stimulanty kvůli výkonu, chtěj tu svou velkou kariéru a obvykle trvá roky, než v tom začnou krutě plavat. Na některý to dokonce ani nikdy nepraskne.  
Ty nejsi ctižádostivej, přinejmenším ne v tom klasickým smyslu, nechceš naleštěnej stůl v pěkný kanceláři, nepotřebuješ další frčku na klopu. Začals z hecu, možná z nudy. Vyrobit dobrej matroš byla výzva, že jo?“

John ze sebe chrli své postřehy a díval se Sherlockovi přímo do očí, ale vteřinu po té, co domluvil, sklopil pohled do svého šálku s kávou, jak by měl strach, že to přehnal a jeho nový známý se urazí.

Ale Sherlock jen zíral s otevřenou pusou a pak ze sebe vypravil: „Tohle … tohle byla naprosto fantastická analýza!“

„Vážně?“ Johnova podmračená tvář se rozjasnila a najednou nevypadal jako unavený šarpej, ale spíš jako dychtivý chlapec, kterého právě pochválil jeho oblíbený učitel.

„Ano, neznám mnoho dalších lidí, kteří by dokázali dobře nejen pozorovat, ale hlavně svá pozorování tak brilantně zpracovat. Máš štěstí, že o tebe ještě nezakopl můj ctěný bratr, jinak by se tě pokusil všemi prostředky získat pro službu vlasti. Do háje, vždyť ty by ses tím mohl ….“

Tady John udělal napůl pobavený, napůl zahořklý obličej a Sherlock se zarazil. Na zlomek vteřiny se zatvářil zahanbeně a pak pokračoval: „Jsem já to ale idiot! Ty se tím vážně živíš! Stamford zmínil, že jste byli spolužáci, tak jsem automaticky očekával doktora. Takže jsi co přesně? Soukromý detektiv?“

„Říkám si detektivní konzultant. Soukromý detektiv zní jako špiclování obchodních partnerů a až moc veselejch manželek, to nedělám.“

„Chápu, to by byla nuda, ty máš na víc. Tu bandu blbů, co si říká policie, hravě strčíš do kapsy!“ rozjařil se Sherlock.

„Nepovažuju státní policii za bandu blbů – teda ne, že by se jich tam pár nenašlo, jako všude. Oni mají prostředky, jaký já nemám a nikdy mít nebudu, mají týmy specialistů na všechno možný, můžou se ohánět ouředním razítkem, když něco potřebujou a osobně znám pár fakt správnejch.“

„Tak proč děláš to, co děláš, když jsou údajně tak dobří?“ rýpl si Sherlock.

„Protože oni jsou jako unavení, přetížený obvoďáci. Denně se jim valí spousta pacientů s rýmou nebo hemoroidama. Takže když jim přijde do ordinace další týpek, co si stěžuje na kašel a horečku, vrznou mu prostě antibiotika a zařvou: „Další!“

A a když se některej z těch fakt dobrejch, chce ve věci víc rejpat, protože se mu ten kašel nějak nezdá, už má za zádama šéfa, co si klepe na hodinky a říká: „Kolego, máte plnou čekárnu!“

Kdepak, já nepohrdám obvoďákama ani policajtma, ale nechtěl bych dělat jejich práci.“

Tentokrát se do svého kafe zadíval Sherlock. John ho s každou další větou, kterou pronesl, s každým sebemenším gestem víc a víc fascinoval a vážně by hrozně nerad svého potenciálního spolubydlícího něčím odehnal.

V tom byl Sherlock vážně dobrý, rád bez obalu říkal, co si myslí a bývalo mu obyčejně jedno, zda se druhých dotkl. On nikoho neuráží, on druhé pouze popisuje!

Tak proč mu najednou tolik záleží na mínění tohohle zdánlivě nenápadného človíčka? Nebyl ani elegantní jako Regie, ani rafinovaný jako Viktor.

John Watson byl jen průměrně vysoký, jeho oblečení, byť praktické, mu zbytečně přidávalo na věku, stejně jako zarputilý, většinu času nabručený výraz.

A rozhodně Sherlockovi nijak nepodkuřoval, ale taky se po něm nevozil – a že byl mladý muž vděčný terč.

Rozpačité ticho, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo, ukončil překvapivě John. Mávl na servírku, která kolem projížděla s vozíkem plným dezertů, ukázal na jeden z talířků v horním patře a náhle stálo pře Sherlockem cukrářské mini dílo s barevnou polevou a kouskem čokoládového filigránu.

„Oslaď si krapet život!“ usmál se John a jeho intenzivně modré oči si Sherlocka neměřily nijak naštvaně.

„Mám teď takovej zajímavej případ, co se týká houslí, takže by se mi hodila odborná konzultace.“

Sherlock se podíval na ten nanejvýš lákavý zákusek a pak zas zpátky na Johna.

„A tohle má být honorář?“

„Né, to je jen záloha. Aby to s tebou dnes odpoledne nešvihlo, ty vyzáblino!“

„Pořád lepší než být bečka, jako můj bratr.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock, ale už se chápal dezertní lžičky.

„A houslový případ říkáš? Ztratily se snad nějaké? Povídej!“

John s uspokojením sledoval, jak v Sherlockovi mizí dortík a vykládal: „Popravdě si nejsem jistý, zda ty housle opravdu existují, ale moji klienti tomu věří. A člověk se jim zas tam moc nediví. Taky bych rád věřil, že mi může patřit nejmíň tři sta tisíc liber.“

„Snad nehledáš Stradivárky?“ Sherlockovi málem zaskočilo sousto.

„Možná a nebo je to celý ptákovina. Věc se má tak. Před čtyřmi dny zabili nějakýho Granta Kilpatricka ...“

Sherlock vydechl: „Cože? Totiž, pochopitelně jsem četl nekrolog, ale tam se psalo jen, že zemřel náhle. V jeho případě to docela klidně mohlo být i srdce nebo mrtvice.“

„Ty ho znáš?“ reagoval údivem tentokrát John.

„Osobně ne, ale byl jsem na pár jeho koncertech. Měl dost novátorský a experimentální přístup, což se mi líbilo, i když se obávám, že trochu šidil techniku na úkor wow efektu. Takže to byla vražda?“

„Jo. Našla ho jedna Polka, co mu tam chodila dvakrát tejdně uklízet. Měla vlastní klíče, protože v tu dobu obyčejně nebýval doma.

V bytě byl strašnej čurbes, skříně zotvíraný, věci se válely po podlaze a uprostřed toho sám Kilpatrick s rozbitou hlavou. Někdo ho opakovaně praštil do hlavy trofejí z nějaké soutěže – útok přišel zepředu a pak ho pachatel ještě několikrát fláknul, když už Kilpatrick ležel.“

„Odkud znáš takové detaily? Tyhle věci policie obvykle nevytrubuje.“

„Kamarádka na patologii.“ usmál se John a pokračoval: „Z bytu se zřejmě moc neztratilo, nějaká menší hotovost, co byla po šuplíkách a peněženka, co měl Kilpatrick v kapse. Ale to mohlo být nanejvýš pár stovek. Všichni potvrdili, že u sebe nerad míval větší částky.

Jinak všechno zůstalo, počítač, televize, kvalitní repráky, sbírka desek, sošky, tretky, … a taky dvoje housle.“

„Co já vím, tak vždycky hrával na housle od Josepha Curtina.“

„Jo, myslím, že tohle bylo to jméno. V každým případě šlo o současný kousky, i když asi hodně dobrý.“

„Já mám sice radši Beckera, ale ano, Curtin patří k současné špičce. Myslím, že Kilpatrickovi vyhovoval jeho novátorský přístup. Ale jak do toho zapadají ty Strady?“

„To je právě to, sousedka, co bydlí o patro výš, totiž tvrdí, že ho na ně během posledních dvou měsíců slyšela hrát

Jmenuje se Margaret Pinterová a není to žádná pošahaná bába – teda je trochu výstřední, když jde, chřestí jak korálkovej závěs, ale je to bejvalá profesionální harfenistka. Ověřil jsem si, že hrávala v několika prestižních uskupeních. Dneska už jen učí, kvůli dědičný vadě rohovky totiž skoro úplně oslepla.“

„Hm, Pinterová … asi jsem to jméno někdy slyšel, ale musela s vystupováním skončit už dost dávno, nejméně před patnácti lety.“

„Jo, to by tak sedělo. Ale abych pokračoval, ta Pinterová se dokonce jednou Kilpatricka na ty housle zeptala, ale ten prý jen mávl rukou, kde, že by prej vzal na Stradivárky peníze.

Ale, jakmile se bába doslechla, že jejího souseda zavraždili, nedalo jí to a nechala se od svýho synovce odvízt za inspektorem, aby učinila výpověď.

A když se dozvěděla, že se u Kilpatricka v bytě žádný Stradivárky nenašly, tak se zjančila načisto a zalarmovala Kilpatrickovu rodinu, protože, abych citoval - nemůže spát, při představě, že by tak cenná kulturní památka měla skončit v rukou nějakého nekulturního lumpa.“

„Aha. A rodinní příslušníci zavětřili peníze, které přece nesmějí skončit v rukou nějakého nekulturního lumpa.“

„Přesně tak. Policie totiž tu houslovou stopu moc vážně nebere. Předpokládají, že šlo o zpackanou vykrádačku. Kilpatrick se totiž vrátil naprosto nečekaně. Obyčejně trávil celý ráno v jedný kavárně, a kafral tam se známejma, ale ten den bylo zavřeno, únik plynu nebo nějakej takovej průšvih.“

„To ovšem vůbec nevylučuje, že si ta šel zloděj pro housle. Říkal jsi, že se jinak téměř nic neztratilo.“ odpověděl Sherlock, kterého celá věc začala zajímat.

„Policie věří, že po té vraždě lupič zpanikařil - v tom s nimi celkem souhlasím - a tu bábu Pinterovou neberou moc vážně. Podle Andersona je to hysterka, co se jen chce dělat zajímavou.“ ušklíbl se John.

„Ale ty si to nemyslíš. Proč?“ vyzvídal Sherlock.

„Ano, Pinterová je cáklá, teatrální a evidentně jí chybí publikum, ale nemám pocit, že si to celý vymyslela. S tím, že slyší Stradivárky, přišla už několik neděl před vraždou a tohle je její obor. Kdyby tvrdila, že její soused přechovával drogy nebo měl v bytě schovanýho Maltézskýho Sokola, tak s takovým tvrzením pošlu celou Kilpatrickovic famílii do řiti, ale hudba je její parketa a sluch její nejbystřejší smysl. Myslím, že nekecá – přinejmenším sama věří tomu, co tvrdí.“ dodal John už opatrněji.

Sherlock se usmál, Johnův způsob uvažovaní ho čím dál víc fascinoval: „A co tě vede k té troše zdravé skepse?“

„Tohle je daleko víc tvoje parketa než moje, ale i já vím, že Stradivárky nekoupíš na každým blešáku. Jsou vzácný a drahý, jejich cena začíná někde na tři sta tisících, a když jsou z toho správnýho období, může jít až do miliónů.

Takový housle si může dovolit vlastnit jen opravdovej pracháč nebo nějaká zazobaná instituce, dokonce i slavný a úspěšný muzikanti je mívaj od někoho takovýho jen půjčený.

Grant Kilpatrick byl podle všeho dobrej a celkem známej, ale nebyl zas taková klasa, aby mu někdo půjčil Stradivárky.“

„To podepisuju. Navíc k jeho stylu a repertoáru by se Strady ani moc nehodily, hrával dost agresivně, preferoval modernu a různé zvukové experimenty.“

„Tím víc to nedává smysl. Pokud měl vážně v držení Stradivárky, tak k němu sotva doputovaly legální cestou. Ale stejně to nesedí!

I kdyby si je nechal ukrást nebo je koupil někde na černým trhu, pořád by stály majlant – kterej neměl.“

„A banka by mnohem ochotněji sponzorovala oficiální koupi starého nástroje než pochybnou půjčku bez udání důvodu.“

„Mohl by si teoreticky půjčit od nějakých lichváře a v případě nesplácení, bych chápal nějaký násilí – ale profesionální, třeba varovný zlomení prstu.  
Jenže proč by to do háje Kilpatrick dělal? Měl dvoje moderní housle od toho Curtaina.“

„Curtina!“

„No prostě dva nástroje od dnešního mistra, který určitě taky nebyly úplně levný a jak mi právě tvrdíš, víc vyhovovaly jeho stylu.“

„Dvoje housle? Oboje od Curtina? Jaké jsou?“ zeptal se najednou Sherlock.

„Jo, dvoje a od stejnýho výrobce, měly vevnitř cedulku. Jedny se zdály hodně nový, druhý krapet starší, ale oboje současný.“

„Kdy byly vyrobené? Z jakých materiálů? Jak zněly, jaky vypadaly?“ začal Sherlock pálit otázky, ale John jen pokrčil rameny: „Vím já? Prostě housle, měl jsem je v ruce jen pár vteřin, když mě Lestrade ze známosti pustil kouknout do bytu – ještě pořád je úředně zapečetěnej, i příbuzný tam směli jen jednou v policejním doprovodu.

Nechtěl jsem Gregovu laskavost moc nadužívat, měl jsem málo času a potřeboval jsem si omrknout tolik věcí. O houslích vím jen to, co jsem si těsně po převzetí případu vygoogloval, tak jsem je jen rychle obhlídl a mrknul dovnitř na cedulku od výrobce.“

„A co diář, deník, nahrávky? Musel tam něco takového mít, třeba jen v mobilu!“

„Pokud byly v mobilu, tak ten má policie, diář taky a všechno ostatní je v pořád v Kilpatrickově bytě.“

„Tak se tam musíme nějak dostat!“

John nejdřív otevíral pusu k protestu, ale pak se zamračil, kopl do sebe poslední hlt své neslazené kávy a řekl: „Vážně bych nerad přišel o licenci, taky bych nerad způsobil nějaký průšvih Gregu Lestradovi, ale když to uděláme šikovně … a s tebou bodu přesně vědět, co hledám, takže bychom tam nemuseli udělat ještě větší čurbes.“

„Takže jdeme?“

„Jdem!“

Zaplatili, respektive John zaplatil: „Řekl jsem přece, že tě zvu!“ Vyšli na ulici před kavárnu a John automaticky vykročil k nejbližší stanici metra.

„Ty chceš jet veřejnou dopravou?“

„Než nám tady zastaví nějakej taxík, tak zajdeme na sešlost věkem!“ zabručel John

„Sleduj mistra!“ odpověděl Sherlock, stoupl si ke kraji chodníku a zvedl ruku.

„Ty kráso, jak tohle děláš?“ zeptal se vyjeveně John, když u nich během pár vteřin zastavil ikonický černý vůz.

„Já totiž vypadám, jako člověk, co jim dá štědré spropitné, kdežto ty vypadáš, že máš stěží na jízdné.“ ušklíbl se houslista, když nastupovali.

„Až na to, že je to přesně navopak, ty málem nemáš ani na kafe, takže tohle rito zacvakám já!“ odpověděl mu detektiv a pak sdělil taxikáři adresu.

Opřeli se do sedadel a na chvíli zavládlo ticho. Sherlock velice toužil udělal na svého nového známého dojem. John byl mnohem víc, než očekával od potenciálního spolubydlícího.

Nejen, že nebyl idiot, dokonce projevoval postřeh a inteligenci, kterou zahanboval samotného Sherlocka, ale byl zábavný, zajímavý a trochu záhadný. Proč opustil lékařskou profesi? S takovými vlastnostmi musel být dobrý a jistě nedělal jen obyčejného obvoďáka.

Také z něho vyzařovala určitá autorita. Sherlock si uvědomil, že ho několikrát bezděčně poslechl – tohle u Mycrofta nehrozilo. Aby toho nebylo málo, měl John intenzivně modré oči a kouzelný, plachý úsměv, když se občas uráčil netvářit naštvaně. Tady se Sherlock ve svých úvahách zarazil, co to sem plete? Je přece jedno, jaký má John Watson úsměv, je to zkrátka člověk, se kterým lze slušně koexistovat, nebude s ním nuda a můžou si být vzájemně užiteční. Tedy pokud Sherlock zaboduje a rozřeší pro Johna ten houslový případ, aby dokázal, že je víc než jen problémový bývalý uživatel drog.

John se zdánlivě díval na pošmournou londýnskou ulici, ale ve skutečnosti si v tlustém skle bočního okénka prohlížel odraz svého potenciálního spolubydliče.

Byl tak zatraceně atraktivní, elagantní, s pružnými pohyby tanečníka a o dobrých pět, šest let mladší. Ano byl trochu arogantní a marnivý, ale vyvažoval to inteligencí a schopností se pro něco nadchnout.

John moc, moc doufal, že Sherlock nakonec kývne na možnost sdílet spolu byt a časem třeba i něco víc. Ale nepředbíhat! Vždyť John si zatím ani není jistý, zda mladého houslistu přitahují muži, i když šance byly dost velké. A i kdyby! Je otázkou, zda je jeden podměrečný, válečný invalida jeho vůbec typ.

Sherlock vlastně ani neví, že byl John v armádě, co když je to zatracenej skalní pacifista? Udělal jakousi ironickou narážku na službu vlasti v souvislosti se svým bratrem.

No, zkrátka a dobře, John na to musí jít polehoučku a nevyděsit ho. Zatím je fajn, pokud si Sherlock myslí, že je pro něj zajímavý jen díky své houslové odbornosti.

Odvrátil se od okénka a odkašlal si: „Začneme tím, že zajdeme za tou Pinterovou. Můžeš se jí důkladně vyptat na věci, jaký by mě třeba nenapadly. Její byt leží přesně nad Kilpatrickovým a má stejné dispozice, takže já zatím popřemýšlím, kudy se dostat dovnitř, aniž bychom porušili policejní pásky.“

„Ano, mám pár otázek, kterými si ověřím, jak moc relevantní její svědectví je.“

„Tohle bys mi možná taky dokázal osvětlit. Jak moc velký lákadlo pro houslistu Stradivárky představujou? Protože ten Kilpatrick mi nepřijde jako někdo, kdo by je potřeboval.“ nadhodil John.

„Inu, asi neznám houslistu, který by si nechal utéct šanci si na ně zahrát, když by se mu naskytla příležitost, ale opravdu je vlastnit, to je jiná věc.

Tím, jak jsou staré, vyžadují zvláštní zacházení. Jsou extrémně citlivé na změny teploty i na vlhkost. K tomu pojištění a další věci. Jestli s nimi chceš cestovat – což asi chceš, protože neznám moc profíků, co by koncertovali jen doma v obýváku, tak je to, kvůli výše uvedenému, mnohem složitější.“

„Takže za hodně peněz, málo muziky.“ ušklíbl se John.

„Za hodně peněz, trocha výjimečné muziky, ale je fakt, že si můžeš pořídit vysoce kvalitní současné housle, které tě vyjdou levněji a zvuk bude špičkový, tak proč si komplikovat život?

Pár odborníků dokonce věří, že nepřekonatelný zvuk Stradivárek je hlavně o psychologickém efektu – když ti řeknou, že posloucháš Strady, tak ti to hned zní líp.

Zrovna Joseph Curtin v tomhle směru podnikl několik zajímavých experimentů.“

„Tím chceš říct, že to, co Pinterová slyšela vůbec nemusely být Stradivárky, ale prostě jen nějaký jiný kvalitní housle?“ zeptal se John a zněl možná trochu zklamaně.

„Tak jednoduché to zase nebude.“ odpověděl mu Sherlock a Johnovi se zase rozsvítily oči. To bylo potěšující zjištění, Johnovi zřejmě nešlo o nález drahého nástroje, ale o zajímavý případ, o výzvu, která se za ním skrývala a fádní řešení by ho zklamalo.

„Protože tady nefiguroval žádný magický efekt – vím, že slyším Strady, ergo to musí být boží hudba.“

John souhlasně pokýval hlavou: „Přesně! Jak na to ta Pinterová vůbec přišla? Už dřív jsem měl dojem a tys mi ho jenom potvrdil, že Kilpatrick sotva byl typ, u jakýho bys Stradivárky čekal.

Byt měl sice plnej cingrlátek, ale všechno to bylo dvacátý století, pop art, op art, abstraktní sošky, kdy nevíš, co to vlastně je. Z toho jsem si odvodil, že i muziku preferoval v tomhle duchu.

Krom toho, nikdo, s kým jsem mluvil, u něj žádný staře vypadající housle nikdy neviděl.  
A vsadím se, že jsem nikoho důležitýho nevynechal. On zas tak moc návštěv nemíval. Příbuzný za ním moc nechodili, jen občas sestra a neteř, jenže ty nemaj o muzice ani páru, poslouchaj ten nejsračkovatější popík, co si dovedeš představit a nerozeznaj trubku od trouby na pečení.  
Pak tam chodila ta uklízečka Prze.., Preze..., Przeszlawská. Žije tady už patnáct let i s rodinou, uklízí u řady lidí tady v okolí a má nejlepší reference. Nevede se jí tak zle, aby svou příjemnou existenci ohrožovala krádeží.

Ta měla si nejlepší přehled o tom, co v bytě doopravdy je. Podle ní nic cennýho nechybí a nikdy u svýho zaměstnavatele neviděla jiný housle, než ty dvě Ameriky.

A šamstry si Kilpatrick domů nevodil.“

„Pokud vím, nikdy nebyl moc na zajíčky. Sem tam to někdo zkusil v naději, že ho vytáhne ke slávě, ale prý neměl moc zájem.“

„Zjevně byl vášnivej jen s houslema. Měl takovej vztah, nevztah s majitelem tý kavárny, ale moc intenzivní to nebylo a scházeli se vždycky u toho kavárníka – z něj jsem vytáhl jen jednu zajímavou informaci. Kilpatrick mu před časem řekl, že si bude řídit nový housle pro nějakej speciální projekt a čekal prý na ně, jak děcko na Ježíška. Jenže to měly být fungl nový housle.“

Sherlock se najednou zadíval před sebe a otevřel pusu.

„Co je? Napadlo tě něco? Máš řešení?“ vypálil okamžitě John, ale houslista jen zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, ne, to je jen takový vágní nápad. Jestli to není úplná hloupost, ti řeknu, až budu mít ty housle v ruce!“

Ano, pořád to byla jenom teorie, ale zatraceně pravděpodobná. Sherlock věděl, že tahle možnost na jeho mozek dotírala už od momentu, kdy mu John popsal základní fakta, ale teprve teď si byl téměř jistý.

Téměř! Nemohl riskovat blamáž, předestřít Johnovi řešení, které se pořád ještě může ukázat mylné. Musí ho ohromit, odhalit pravdu co nejefektněji, aby ho detektiv shledal nejen vhodným k bydlení, ale sdílel se Sherlockem i své další případy.

Protože tohle byl konečně život, jaký si pro sebe Sherlock dovedl představit, neustálý příval intelektuálních výzev a hádanek, které vyplní všechny momentky, kdy nebude mít v rukou housle. A vůbec, ale vůbec není podstatné, že ta nejúžasnější hádanka má fantasticky modré oči a a pod těmi nemožnými hadry se rýsují svaly, pevné jako provaz.

Jen na půl ucha poslouchal Sherlock Johnovy další úvahy. Na někoho, kdo o houslovém světě téměř nic neví, si John udělal celkem rychle řadu trefných závěrů. A dokonce i tam, kde se mýlil, nepostrádaly jeho teorie jistou logiku.

„ … tak mě napadlo, když nikdy nikdo žádný starý housle neviděl, jestli je třeba Kilpatrick nějak nezamaskoval. Jestli by šly nějak ošetřit, aby vypadaly jinak. Přesně tohle jsem testoval, když tě dnes odpoledne přivedl Mike do laborky – sehnal jsem si odřezky vhodného dřeva a nějaké laky, vosky, … ale tahle teorie je nejspíš blbost. Cokoliv by s nima udělal, by je nejspíš nevratně poškodilo a stejně by nevypadaly jako nový kus.“

Vystoupili na malém náměstíčku s parkem, kdesi v západním Londýně a John ukázal na pětipatrový činžovní dům z přelomu 20. a 30. let. Zdobnost Art Deca na fasádě pozvolna vyklízela pole strohému funkcionalismu. Nepochybně to bylo postaveno jako luxusní adresa a dodnes tam musí být pekelně vysoký nájem.

Když vstoupili dovnitř, John uznale kývl při pohledu na mramorové obložení a řekl: „Doufám, že nebudeš zklamanej kutlochem, kterej ti nabízím. Baker Street není tak nablejskaná adresa, ale zato jí nebudeš sdílet s dvaceti dalšíma partajema a v přízemí prodávaj slušný kafe a skvělý sendviče.“

Margaret Pinterová bydlela až v nejvyšším poschodí, v bytě s okny obrácenými do vnitrobloku. Musela si během své koncertní kariéry slušně vydělat, protože ani dnes finančně nestrádala, ale peníze nebyly to, co jí scházelo.

Jí chybělo publikum, světla reflektorů a potlesk. Trpěla tím, jak jí ubývající zrak čím dál víc izoloval od světa, kde excelovala ve svém umění, až byla nucena přijmout pozici učitelky dětí, ne vždy dost nadaných nebo vděčných za takovou příležitost. Pocit, který sám John dokonale chápal.

Měl-li být upřímný, nevzal tenhle případ kvůli slušné finanční odměně, ani naléhání Kilpatrickovic famílie – protože těm několika málo členům, kteří doopravdy oplakávali strýčka Granta, byl osud cenných houslí ukradený a raději by znali vraha.

John do toho šel kvůli Margaret Pinterové. Toužil dokázat, že ona není jen bláznivá bába, která si vymýšlí z nudy a osamělosti, chtěl věřit v její stále brilantní sluch, v její cit pro hudbu. Věřil jí víc než její vlastní rodina. Dokonce i ten synovec, co o ní pečuje a všude jí ochotně vozí, se vždycky tvářil tak skepticky a omluvně, když tetička spustila o nezaměnitelném zvuku Stradivárek.

Byl to taky synovec, kdo jim otevřel dveře, mladý kluk s ofinou kaštanových vlasů, hnědýma laníma očima a stydlivým úsměvem.

„Dobrý den, co si … Ach, vy jste ten detektiv, co si ho najali Kilpatrickovi, ještě jste to nevzdal?“

„Já se nevzdávám bez boje. Vlastně sebou dnes mám odborného poradce. Tohle je Sherlock Holmes, vycházející hvězda houslového nebe!“ prohlásil John sebejistě. Sice vůbec nevěděl, jak dobře jeho společník vlastně hraje, ale jednak neškodilo na svědky krapet zapůsobit a za druhé, copak by ty skvostně štíhlé prsty mohly hrát špatně?

Mladíkovi oči se rozšířily údivem a snad až příliš ochotně popadl Sherlockovu ruku: „Matt Hooper, moc mě těší! Taky hraju, na klavír, teda spíš snažím se.“

John se zamračil, vůbec se mu nezamlouvalo, jak se ten kluk na Sherlocka culí. No, kluk, jistě už mu bylo dobrých jednadvacet, dvaadvacet, ale pořád byl výrazně mladší než John, nezjizvený, nezahořklý, nezlomený.

Ale to už k nim mířila paní Pinterová v celé své chřestící a cinkající kráse. Po bytě se pohybovala dost jistě, ačkoliv kolem sebe nápadně máchala rukama. Ovšem kdo jí neznal, mohl to snadno považovat za pouhá dramatická gesta, zcela v souladu s jejím zevnějškem.

Sherlock předvedl své nejvybranější chování, políbil dámě dvorně ruku a řekl několik elegantních komplimentů a vzápětí už byli usazení v čalouněných biedermeierovských křesílkách a Matt byl pověřen, připravit jim čaj.

Sherlock šel bez dlouhých okolků k věci a začal se paní Pinterové vyptávat, odkdy začala z bytu svého souseda slýchat Stradivárky, jak často se to opakovalo a jaký repertoár na ně Kilpatrick hrál.

John sice nepobral některé technické podrobnosti, ale na celkový obrázek to stačilo.

Kilpatrick na ony záhadné housle hrával barokní hudbu, konkrétně pasáže z Vivaldiho Čtvera ročních dob.

Po téhle informaci se po sobě se Sherlockem podívali. Tohle byl značný odklon od Kilpatrickova obvyklého repertoáru, že by právě tohle zmátlo jejich svědkyni?

Ale Margaret Pinterová, jako by vytušila jejich pochyby, vrtěla hlavou: „On chudák pan Kilpatrick cvičil tyhle skladby už nejméně půl roku a předtím je hrával na své staré housle.

Myslím, že se snažil o nějakou moderní interpretaci klasiky, protože to bylo mnohem tvrdší, vůbec to neznělo tak, jak je většina posluchačů zvyklá Vivaldiho slyšet.

Ale v podání jeho starých houslí byla ta tvrdost až příliš výrazná, zvuk byl téměř kovový. Stradivárky tomu přece jen daly sladší nádech, i když ty jeho agresivní tahy zůstaly nezaměnitelné. Předpokládala jsem, že kvůli tomuhle projektu někoho požádal o zápůjčku a byla jsem velice překvapená, když vlastnictví Stradivárek popřel.“

Sherlock následně zabředl s paní Pinterovou do až příliš odborné diskuze a John toho využil, aby si pod záminkou hledání toalety prohlédl dispozici bytu.

V kuchyni s uspokojením nalezl, co doufal najít. Byty z téhle éry mívaly často jednu zajímavou vymoženost a slabost současně, jak to skvěle podala v jedné své povídce samotná Agatha Christie.

Jenže v kuchyni taky Johna přepadl Matt Hooper. Naštěstí vůbec nezpochybnil Johnovo tvrzení, že hledá záchod, na to byl příliš zaujatý celým případem. Zatím, co Johna vedl do správné části bytu, téměř nedočkavě vyzvídal: „Vy věříte, že si to tetička nevymyslela? A myslíte, že ty housle najdete?“

John se krapet zastyděl za vlnu negativních emocí, které vůči tomu mladíkovi cítil. Hooperovi zjevně záleží na tom, aby jeho teta nebyla za bláznivou bábu. Ostatně o ní podle všeho pečuje, obstarává jí nákupy, vozí ji, kam je třeba a nejspíš se stará i o tenhle byt.

Mimochodem, ten byt. Dle očekávání byl plný zarámovaných fotek, tretek, skla a porcelánu, ale přece jen ...Johnovi profesionální zvědavost nedala, aby se nezeptal, když se vrátil zpátky k čaji: „Nestávaly vám tamhle na té komodě donedávna dvě vázy?“

Margaret Pinterová, nemile vytržena z hovoru o hudbě roztržitě odpověděla: „Och ano, mívala jsem pár drážďanských váz, ale nedávno jsem jednu nešťastně shodila – taková škoda! Měla jsem je na památku z míšenské filharmonie. Matt byl pak tak hodný, že všechny křehké věci v bytě raději zabalil a pouklízel, aby se nic podobného už neopakovalo. Já už se z pohledu na tu krásu těšit nemohu, ale to neznamená, že by měla přijít nazmar. … Och, kde jsme to skončili, pane Holmesi?“

Johnova podezíravá mysl, která nedokázala přejít několik nápadně prázdných míst, byla uspokojena a on se zase mohl věnovat jejich hlavnímu problému.

Sherlock dokázal být neuvěřitelně roztomilý, evidentně na stárnoucí harfenistku vybalil všechno, čím ho obdařila výchova v prostředí vyšší třídy, ale tentokrát to Johnovi kupodivu nevadilo.

Asi po čtvrthodině se rozloučili a Hooper je opět na Johnův vkus až příliš obskakoval. Když byli zase sami a kráčeli zvolna po schodech dolů, zeptal se Sherlock: „Tak co, víš jak se dostaneme do toho bytu?“

„Takže věříš, že tam máme co najít?“ usmál se John.

Sherlockovi přímo svítily oči vzrušením: „Vyptal jsem se té báby horem dolem a možná má nezdravou obsesi na růžový porcelán, ale sluch a cit pro hudbu má naprosto bezvadný. Dokázala mi tak podrobně popsat, co a jak Kilpatrick hrával, že nemám nejmenší pochybnost. Když tvrdí, že ty housle zněla jako Strady, tak takhle opravdu zněly!“

„Fajn! Nejspíš mám cestu dovnitř, ale není zrovna moc luxusní, mohl by sis ušpinit ten nóbl kabát. A taky musíme zpátky do přízemí a nejspíš až na dvůr.“

„Tak na co čekáme?“ vykřikl Sherlock a dal se do běhu směrem dolů.

To, co hledali, se nacházelo opravdu až venku na dvoře domu – dvířka staromódního výtahu na odvoz odpadků. V první třetině dvacátého století to byla žádaná vymoženost.

Dvířka byla zarezlá a opatřená visacím zámkem, na který léta nikdo nesáhl.

„Zajímavý, býval bych se vsadil, že pachatel se dostal dovnitř stejným způsobem.“ zabručel John.

„Tvůj kamarád od policie ti ke způsobu vloupání nic neřekl?“ podivil se Sherlock.

„Vlastně ne. Pár dnů zpátky to ještě bylo dost nejasný. Vím jen, že nerozbil žádný okno, nevypáčil ani neodvrtal zámek. Ten Kilpatrick si normálně odemkl svejma klíčema a ničeho si nejspíš nevšimnul, dokud se nedostal do obýváku. Takže dvířka na odpad byly slibnej tip. Jestli byla urvaná západka, by se asi na první pohled v tom čurbesu ztratilo. A nebo měl pachatel vlastní klíč od bytu, což by bylo dost zajímavý.

No nic, takhle stařenka pokusům o otvírání moc vzdorovat nebude. Spíš přemejšlím, jak to uděláme dál?

Ve výtahu bude jen málo místa a nerad bych zburcoval sousedy nějakým kraválem.“

„To je jednoduché! Vytáhneš nahoru mě, protože já vím, po čem se v bytě houslisty dívat!“ odpověděl mu Sherlock sebejistě a jakmile stařičká kladka lupla, hnal se k dvířkům.

John jen obrátil oči v sloup, odšoupl svého parťáka stranou a začal zkoumat šachtu.

Kabina odpadového výtahu se kupodivu nacházela v některém z vyšších pater a co bylo ještě zajímavější, mechanismus fungoval hladce a vůbec nevrzal, když John zatáhl za lano a začal ho opatrně spouštět dolů.

Kabina, dá-li se tomu tak říkat, byla velká asi tak,a aby pobrala dva pytle odpadků a dlouhán Sherlockova typu měl co dělat, aby se do ní vecpal. Svlékl si tedy kabát a netrpělivě, leč nezdvořile ho hodil Johnovi do náruče. Detektiv prokázal skvělý postřeh, s kyselým úšklebkem oděv chytil a s pomstychtivým úsměvem ho pečlivě složil na nedalekou popelnici: „Tak račte dovnitř vaše veličenstvo!“

Sherlock poslechl a nachystal si do ruky mobil.

„Teď jen, abychom nedopadli jak v povídce od madam Agathy, co mi vnukla tenhle super nápad. Takže koukej dobře počítat patra a ve čtvrtým mě zastav.“ poručil John a začal tahat.

Sherlock Holmes nebyl žádný idiot, do čtyřech pochopitelně napočítat dovedl a dvířka, kryjící vstup do šachty byla v Kilpatrickově bytě vážně pootevřená, takže splést by se mohl jen opravdový imbecil. Sherlock sice nic z toho nebyl, ale zase byl přímo posedlý touhou potvrdit svou teorii a dokázat Johnovi svou užitečnost.

Opatrně se vysoukal z výtahu a přiložil si telefon k uchu: „Měl jsi pravdu, Johne. Západka od dvířek je opravdu vytržená. Ne, že by to dalo velkou práci, je to jen kousek plechu.“

„Hm, zajímavý! Tak se zkus podívat po nějakým tom houslovým deníku. Mobil má stoprocentně policie, ale s trochou štěstí najdeme aspoň tohle.“

Sherlock opatrně kráčel bytem, snažil se na nic nešlápnout, ničeho se zbytečně nedotýkat a nic neshodit.

Ano, někdo tu zcela jistě hledal větší předmět. Malé skřínky a úzké šuplíky zůstaly zavřené, zato byl vysypaný i koš na prádlo a obsah komody s povlečením.

V obýváku se pečlivě vyhnul ošklivé hnědavé skvrně na koberci a zamířil k nízké skřínce, na které ležela dvě houslová pouzdra.

Ačkoliv byla obě kvalitní, jedno přece jen působilo víc opotřebovaně. Sherlock obě pouzdra pomalu otevřel a odhalil nástroje uvnitř. Ne, tohle byly zcela nepochybně moderní housle, ačkoliv od pohledu špičkové produkty. Ale pozornému oku neunikly drobné rozdíly, i když uvnitř obou houslí byla cedulka, hlásající, že jde o výrobek Josepha Curtina z Michiganu. Ty novější měly nepatrně jiný tvar. Kdyby chtěl znít cool, asi by použil výraz retro.

Sherlock nedokázal odolat, odložil mobil na skřínku, uchopil housle, dal si je pod bradu a začal hrát. Naprosto ignoroval Johnovy nadávky, které se začaly linout z telefonu a soustředil se jen na zvuk.

Ta pasáž z Léta byla vážně hodně těžká, hrál jí předtím jen párkrát a tak udělal několik ošklivých chyb, ale přesto neměl pochyby, tohle byl vážně onen legendární zvuk.

Pro jistotu zkusil i ty druhé housle, zkazil to ještě víc než prve, ale i tak byl rozdíl mezi oběma nástroji naprosto nepřeslechnutelný. Měl pravdu!

Teprve teď vzal na vědomí Johnovo vzteklé volání, co to sakra vyvádí a jestli chce zburcovat celý barák. Ano, je na čase se ztratit než někdo ze sousedů zavolá policii. Vrátil oba nástroje do pouzder, jedno z nich popadl do náruče a co nejrychleji kličkoval bytem zpátky k výtahu.

John měl sto chutí řvát jak desátník na buzerplacu, ale ovládl se, aby definitivně nezalarmoval celý barák. Co si myslel, když poslal houslistu, aby prošmejdil byt jiného houslisty?

Jakmile mu Sherlock zahlásil, že je zpátky ve výtahu, začal rudý vzteky kabinu rychle spouštět, aby co nejdřív vypadli.

„Co tě to napadlo ty jeden zatracenej idiote? Tohle slyšel celej barák a teď už na nás nejspíš někdo volá ...“ nedořekl, protože Sherlock soukající se z výtahu mu ze všeho nejdřív podal houslový futrál.

„No tobě vážně jeblo! Nemůžeš krást důkazy z místa činu!“ vybouchl John, ale to už se Sherlock vyprostil ven a natáhl pro svůj kabát.

„Johne! Copak to nechápeš? Tohle je řešení celé té záhady! Ale máš pravdu, musíme zmizet, vysvětlím ti to někde v klidu!“

Zase si převzal od svého vyjeveného parťáka pouzdro, schoval ho pod kabát a vyrazil zpátky do atria domu a skrz něj ven na ulici. John chvátal za ním, tím spíš, že slyšel kohosi sbíhat po schodech dolů a mumlal: „Neříkej, žes ty předražený fidlátka vážně našel?“

Sherlock jen něco neurčitého zabručel a hnal se ven.

Tam se mladý houslista postavil ke kraji chodníku, se svým charakteristickým štěstím přivolal taxi a pak se obrátil na Johna: „Jak, že je ta tvá adresa?“

„221 B, Baker Street!“ zařval frustrovaně John a honem nacpal oba do taxíku.

Celá jízda proběhla za tísnivého ticha. John se kousal do rtu, aby mu neuniklo ani jediné slovíčko, jediné povzdechnutí, jinak by explodoval a vyřval na Sherlocka veškerou svou frustraci a vážně nebylo dobré před cizím chlápkem nahlas zmiňovat, že sebou nejspíš vláčejí housle za několik set tisíc liber, ke kterým přišli ne úplně legální cestou.

Nejhorší bylo, že Sherlock si zřejmě nic z toho neuvědomoval, oči mu svítily vzrušením, tvářil se jak malý kluk, kterému rodiče právě koupili vysněnou hračku a on se nemůže dočkat, až jí doma v obýváku rozbalí.

Jakmile zastavili na Beker Street, John hodil šoférovi peníze, aby se ho co nejrychleji zbavil a honem táhl Sherlocka ke vstupním dveřím.

V úzké hale se téměř srazili se šedovlasou paní v nápadné fialové halence. Změřila si oba příchozí pátravým pohledem a když spatřila Johnovu ruku, pevně zatnutou do Sherlockova kabátu, chápavě se usmála: „Dobré odpoledne Johne! Dnes nějak brzo. Nepředstavíte mi svého … ehm přítele?“

Uh, ehm, paní Hudsonová!“ detektiv poněkud ubral ve své předchozí ráži a zrudl: „On není žádný … tohle je …“

„Jsem Sherlock Holmes, já tu budu s Johnem bydlet!“ usmál se houslista a podal paní Hudsonové volnou ruku.

„Těší mě, mladý muži! Vidím, že jste hudebník, to je hezké, ale budeme si muset promluvit o dodržování nočního klidu. Ovšem teď vás nebudu zdržovat chlapci, vždyť zítra je taky den!“ usmála se a pokračovala v původním směru chůze. Jen ještě Johnovi ukázala zvednutý palec a rty naznačila: „Tenhle je moc hezký!“

John vyvlekl Sherlocka za kabát až do patra, vtáhl ho do bytu a zabouchl za nimi dveře.

Sherlock mezitím svůj poklad položil na kávový stolek a opatrně pouzdro otevřel, když ale natěšeně zvedl hlavu, aby Johnovi předvedl svůj veliký objev, setkal se s tváří plnou vzteku.

„Tobě načisto hráblo! Chceš mě připravit o licenci? Chceš, aby sem naběhli policajti a převrátili mi kvartýr vzhůru nohama? Aby našli … Kurva, do prdele, co tohle má znamenat?“

„Ale Johne! Tohle je řešení celé té záhady a je mnohem úžasnější, než kdyby to byly ...“ za řeči ukázal na housle v pouzdře a John sklopil oči: „Ale vždyť to jsou ty nový housle! Tos je vážně musel čmajznout a ještě před tím zburcovat půl baráku tou serenádou?“

„Johne, to nebyla žádná serenáda, ale ...“

„Dost! Dost! Já teď nechci nic slyšet! Jsem takhle blízko, abych tě zaškrtil, takže teď půjdu tak na čtvrt hodinky ven, rozkopu tam pár popelnic, seřvu toulavýho psa a až nebude hrozit akutní nebezpečí další vraždy, tak se vrátím a vymyslíme, jak tenhle průser dát do pořádku. Ale teď odcházím!“ vychrlil ze sebe John, otočil se na podpatku, práskl dveřmi a za chvíli už byl slyšet dusot jeho kroků na schodech.

John se na vteřinu zastavil před domovními dveřmi, rozhlédl se po ulici a pak si to namířil ostrým krokem vlevo, směrem k okraji Regent s Parku.

Nepolevil v tempu, ani když ho začala bolet noha. Přitom už měl několik neděl od tohohle pokoj. Nejhorší to bylo těsně po odchodu z armády, vyrazit ven bez hole neexistovalo a ruka se mu občas třásla i při úplně běžných činnostech. Už dávno zjistil, že když má dost vzrušení, všechny tyhle obtíže mizí. Pokud měl případ, bylo mu obvykle dobře. Tak proč sakra teď, když mu adrenalin leze málem i ušima?

Natolik s ním cloumaly emoce, že ani nepostřehl, jak vedle něj černá limuzína zpomalila a bez ohledu na provoz už pár yardů jela pomalu souběžně s ním.

Uvědomil si to, až když auto úplně zastavilo, ze dveří spolujezdce vystoupil urostlý muž v obleku a zastoupil Johnovi cestu.

Ten zvažoval své šance. Měl před sebou trénovaného profíka, vyššího a mladšího, než byl on sám. Nejspíš by mu dokázal ubalit nečekanou ránu a vyklouznout, ale nechat se pronásledoval lidmi v autě, když ani neví, oč jde a co může čekat?

Navíc bodyguard se nechoval viditelně agresivně - šlo o pouhou ukázku moci. Otevřel zadní dveře limuzíny a pokynul Johnovi, aby nastoupil.

V šeru auta, proti okénku v zadních dveřích zprvu John viděl ze svého spolujezdce pouhou siluetu muže se špičatým nosem a ustupující linií vlasů, který opíral ruce o držadlo deštníku. Když se trochu rozkoukal, identifikoval John ještě velmi luxusní, třídílný oblek a záblesk zlatého řetízku v knoflíkové dírce vesty.

„Mám pro vás zajímavý obchodní návrh, doktore Watsone!“

Johnovi stačila hlavou proběhnout řada teorií, včetně možnosti, že se to týká těch zatracených houslí, ale pak si vybavil jeden střípek rozhovoru, a byl doma: „Jestli mi chcete nabídnout, abych vstoupil do služeb Jejího Veličenstva, tak děkuju, nechci, už jsem za tenhle prápor krvácel.“

„Tento fakt je mi dobře známý doktore, nebo snad raději kapitáne Watsone? Člen RAMC, přidělen jako chirurg k Pátému pěšímu northumberlandskému pluku, se kterým jste odsloužil dva turnusy v Afganistanu. Po zranění ramene, které způsobilo poškození nervů ve vaší levé ruce, jste odmítl přeškolení na všeobecného lékaře nebo převedení do administrativy a byl jste před dvěma roky čestně vyřazen ze služby.

Bezprostředně po propuštění jste se léčil u paní Thompsonové kvůli depresím a PTSD, ale dnes už tam docházíte jen sporadicky, ačkoliv se živíte jako soukromý vyšetřovatel, který vídá násilné scény a střetává se s nebezpečnými lidmi. Z toho lze vyvodit jediný závěr doktore Watsone – vás válka nepronásleduje, vám chybí!“

„Možná!“ zavrčel John. Tenhle chlap byl vážně chytrý, ačkoliv je snazší teoretizovat v pohodlné pracovně nad fakty, které pro vás shromáždila horda podřízených, než si všechno vyběhat sám.

„Je mi jasné, že stupidními výhrůžkami u vás člověk ničeho nedosáhne. Ale jste inteligentní člověk, vzácný to úkaz. Je pravděpodobné, že oné neobvyklé kariéře jednou dosáhnete značných úspěchů, ale doposud jste neprorazil a jste potřebný peněz.“

„Takže co? Nabídnete mi ten průlomovej případ? Nemáte náhodou na vyšetřování státní špíny svoje prověřený lidi?“

Muž v obleku se kysele usmál: „Velice mi záleží na blahu mého bratra. Proto vám nabízím deset tisíc liber ...“

„Jako co? Přilepšení k nájmu?“

„Nechte mě laskavě domluvit, doktore Watsone. Deset tisíc liber měsíčně , pokud mne budete pravidelně informovat ...“

„Víte co? Jděte do prdele!“

„Ale doktore ...“

„A jestli mi vážně nechcete zkoušet debilně vyhrožovat, tak mi laskavě zastavte, mám být dávno někde jinde!“

Sherlock zůstal po Johnově výbuch úplně perplex a začala se ho zmocňovat panika. Vždyť přece vyřešil záhadu neviditelných Stradivárek a získal velmi unikátní housle, všechno ostatní jsou proti tomu podružné hlouposti, tak proč se John tah rozčiluje? A znamená to, že tím pádem nechce Sherlocka za spolubydlícího?

Najednou zaslechl zvonek a kroky paní Hudsonové, která šla otevřít. Že by? Třeba si John ve spěchu zapomněl klíče. Ba ne, měl je v kapse bundy.

Ale to už bylo slyšet dusot dvojích kroků na schodech. Paní Hudsonová nakoukla do obýváku: „Copak, drahoušku? Trable v ráji? Nebojte se, on je John takový vznětlivý, ale zase přijde k rozumu. Ale shání ho tu jeden mladík, myslíte, že ho můžete chvíli zabavit, než se John vrátí?“

Sherlock už, už chtěl říct, ať jde ten člověk k čertu, že má vážnější starosti, když zpoza paní Hudsonové vykoukla hlava Matta Hoopera: „Dobrý den! Teta vás slyšela hrát – vy jste je vážně našli? Nevymyslela si to?“

Konečně člověk, kterého to bude zajímat. Sherlock se trochu uvolnil, až se John vrátí, bude fajn mít tu někoho na své straně.

„Paní Hudsonová, mohla byste nám donést čaj?“

Dáma se trochu zamračila: „Jsem vaše bytná, ne hospodyně! Ale pro tentokrát, chápu, že se tu ještě nevyznáte drahoušku!“ usmála se nakonec a zmizela v přízemí.

Matt Hooper se osmělil vstoupit, usadil se na gauč a nahlédl do otevřeného pouzdra: „Ale to jsou ty nové housle!“

„A přesto jsou to housle, které slyšela vaše teta!“

Hooper nevěřícně vykulil své hnědé oči: „To není možné, Stradivárky jsou přece nenapodobitelné. Nikdo nezná jejich tajemství!“

„To není tak úplně pravda. Největší podíl na jejich úspěchu má bezpochyby fakt, že Stradivari byl prostě génius a konstrukci nástroje dovedl k dokonalosti. Přesto je zajímavé, že určitá geografická oblast v určitém časovém rozmezí umožnila vyniknout hned několika mimořádným houslařům. To sotva může být náhoda a vědci dlouho hledali tu tajnou ingredienci, která tyto samy o sobě mistrovské kusy povýšila na cosi unikátního.“

Sherlock se dostával do ráže, konečně ho někdo poslouchá a on může předvést své znalosti. Matt Hooper mu fascinovaně visel na rtech: „Tak v čem je to tajemství?“

„V mořské vodě! Dřevo, se kterým všichni tihle cremonští mistři pracovali, nejdřív odpočívalo v jednom zálivu na pobřeží. Krom toho se ví, že byl Stradivari zapomnětlivý a nechával své dřevo zmrznout.“ pokračoval Sherlock nadšeným tónem a stěží vnímal paní Hudsonovou, která postavila na kávový stolek podnos s čajovou soupravou a zase zmizela.

„Takže stačilo nechat na houslové dřevo působit slanou vodu a mráz?“ ptal se nedůvěřivě Matt a mračil se na nástroj v pouzdru před sebou.

„Ano, v jednom odborném časopise jsem asi před rokem četl o pokusech napodobit v laboratorních podmínkách tyhle procesy. Ale pořád je to jen polovina úspěchu, stejně ještě potřebujete mimořádně nadaného houslaře, aby takhle upravené dřevo správně zpracoval.

Netušil jsem, že se toho úkolu chopil zrovna Joseph Curtin, ale je to logické. Patří k nejlepším žijícím mistrům tohohle oboru a také je velkým obhájcem kvalit moderní houslařské tvorby – jistě to pro něj musela být fantastická výzva.“

John nakvašeně kráčel zpátky na Baker Street. Evidentně bylo nemožné být naštvaný na dva Holmese současně, a protože měl momentálně větší dopal na toho tajnosnubného panáka, začal se smířlivěji dívat na Sherlockovu praštěnou akci.

Ano, byla to blbost, ale mladý houslista přímo překypoval dětinskou radostí, jak malý kluk vteřinu před tím, než spustí vlastnoručně vyrobený ohňostroj, kterým zničí celý obývák. A John mu právě zakázal škrtnout sirkou.

Ne, to nebylo přesné, zápalná šňůra už dávno hoří, ale John vzal roha a neuvidí ten fantastický výbuch. Musí se honem vrátit, nechal Sherlocka trčet v neznámém prostředí, neukázal mu ani, kde je koupelna, nic …

John se najednou zastavil uprostřed chůze. Člověk se obvykle ve vlastním bytě skvěle orientuje, zvlášť, pokud tam žije nějakou tu dekádu. Dokonce i když je prakticky slepý.

Nehody se samozřejmě stávají, ale jaká je šance, že dáma shodí milovanou porcelánovou vázu z takového místa?

Leda, že by jí někdo o pár palců posunul. Ale proč by někdo chtěl zničit cenný kus porcelánu? Protože pak poputují všechny drahé a křehké věci do úschovy. A John by se vsadil, že ta „úschova“ bude v nejbližším frcu! A ten ochotný synovec za slabozrakou tetičku vyřizuje všechno možné, nejspíš to není poprvé, co si přilepši na její účet, ale zřejmě začal potřebovat víc než pár drobných z nákupů.

A tahle tetička trvá na tom, že její soused má doma housle za statisíce, možná miliony liber!

K čertu, jak lépe se dostat do cizího bytu skrz nákladní výtah, než z jiného bytu. Proto nebyla dvířka ve dvoře vypáčená.

Grant Kilpatrick nebyl žádný páprda, ale vysoký, fyzicky celkem zdatný padesátník. Matt Hooper měl sice na své straně moment překvapení, ale i tak musel být hodně být hodně zoufalý a odhodlaný.

A John nechal Sherlocka samotného! S milionovými houslemi! Samozřejmě to nebyly pravé Stradivárky, ale zněly tak, takže jsou zatraceně unikátní. Ať už měl Stradivari jakékoli eso v rukávu, co jeden člověk vymyslí, druhý může odhalit.

A Sherlock je houslista a současně chemik. Nejspíš věděl o experimentech v tomhle oboru, a proto byl tolik natěšený ty housle vidět, zmocnit se jich, na vlastní smysly se přesvědčit, že to funguje!

Watsone, ty cholerickej idiote! Opustil jsi ho, když tě nejvíc potřebuje! Je v ohrožení a nejspíš si to, blbec jeden, ani neuvědomuje!

Řekli někdy Margaret Pinterové svou adresu? Beztak ano, v rámci fráze „Kdybyste si na cokoliv důležitého vzpomněla!“. A i kdyby ne, před půl hodinou jí John řval nahlas na ulici před bytem oběti.

John Watson se rozběhl.

„Takže jsou vzácné?“ Matt zdvořile usrkl ze šálku s čajem, ale stále hypnoticky zíral na otevřené pouzdro.

„Jsou fascinujícím spojením současné vědy a tradičního řemesla na špičkové úrovni. Je to svým způsobem umělecké dílo.“ zářil Sherlock, nadšený, že má tak zaníceného posluchače.

„Takže mají i vysokou cenu?“

„To je složitější otázka. Hodně to odvisí od toho, kolik takových kusů Curtin vyrobil nebo ještě plánuje udělat. Také přes všechny své kvality zkrátka nemají historickou hodnotu původních Stradivárek. Na druhou stranu, speciální úprava dřeva není všechno, takové housle se nedají vyrábět sériově ve velkém. Vždycky bude nutná ruka špičkového odborníka. Nevíme, kolik za ně Kilpatrick, zaplatil, pravděpodobně dostal nějak zvýhodněnou nabídku nebo jsou jen půjčené, aby je odzkoušel. Jinak bych řekl, že mají hodnotu klidně i sto tisíc liber, možná víc.“

„Oh, to je … to je … neskutečné!“ Hooper se najednou široce usmíval.

„Zvažujete, že byste vyměnil piáno za housle?“ nadhodil Sherlock zvědavě. Svého hosta tím patrně zaskočil, protože Matt Hooper se prudce otočil tak nešikovně, že na sebe zvrhl šálek s čajem.

„Cože?! … Ach, sakra! Jsem to ale trouba! Nemáte … ručník, utěrku? Něco?“

Sherlock se zatvářil rozpačitě, ten Hooper byl vážně nervózní moula! Co teď? Vůbec se tu nevyznal a nechtěl Johna popudit ještě víc tím, že se mu bude hrabat ve věcech. Nejraději by přivolal paní Hudsonovou, aby to nějak vyřešila, ale taky nechtěl před tím mladíkem vypadat jako nekompetentní idiot.

Co nejjistějším hlasem pronesl :“Moment!“ a ustoupil skrz skleněné posuvné dveře tam, kde očekával najít kuchyni. Tady přece musí být nějaký použitelný kus textilu.

Dřez, tam bude určitě utěrka! Ale je jakási flekatá a umatlaná. Hodí se to? Jak tak Sherlock stál u kuchyňské linky a štítivě držel za růžek vlhkou a špinavou utěrku na nádobí, zaregistroval po své pravé ruce nějaký stín. Zcela automaticky ucukl půl kroku vlevo a v ten samý okamžik dopadl na linku v místě, kde původně stál, pohrabáč.

Uskočil až k ledničce a těsně se tak vyhnul druhé zuřivé ráně. Matt Hooper najednou vůbec nevypadal jako nesmělý trouba, měřil si Sherlocka šíleným pohledem a chystal se k dalšímu úderu.

Houslista mu v zoufalství hodil do obličeje utěrku a pokusil se oběhnout kuchyňský stůl z druhé strany, aby se dostal ke dveřím.

Jenže Hooper, i když na okamžik oslepený se prudce rozmáchl ve směru Sherlockovy předpokládané pozice a trefil ho do ramene. Ostrý konec pohrabáče prorazil látku saka i košile, zabodl se do kůže a zasáhl klíční kost. Sherlock upadl na zem a ještě se v úzké kuchyňce udeřil jak o stůl, tak o ledničku.

Než se vzpamatoval, Hooper mu zastoupil cestu ke dveřím: „Je mi to líto, ale já ty housle potřebuju! Jestli do konce února neseženu sto padesát tisíc, Moran mě zabije!“

Sherlock se před další ránou pokusil útočníka kopnout do nohy a trochu uhnout, ale další úder zaduněl do podlahy těsně u jeho levého ucha.

Sherlock znovu zaútočil nohou a zdárně trefil Hooperovo koleno. Ten zařval a provedl zuřivý, naštěstí nekoordinovaný výpad, který odštípl kus omítky ze zdi. A pak ho popadl amok.

Už se tolik nerozmachoval, ale útočil na Sherlocka krátkými, rychlými údery.

Ten si kryl rukama hlavu, snažil se odsunou z dosahu a případně Hoopera znovu kopnout. Jeho předloktí zadržela několik ran a v jednom případě Hooper zasáhl, naštěstí ohnutou stranou pohrabáče, hrudník. Ale získával navrch a bylo jen otázkou času, kdy bude rána fatální.

Sherlock zavřel oči a zadržel dech.

Pak se ozvala dutá rána, následovaná výkřikem: „Ty zmrde!“ a pak plesknutí, jako když se svalí pytel brambor.

Sherlock opatrně otevřel oči a nad sebou spatřil naprosto vyděšeného, rozklepaného Johna Watsona s pistolí v ruce. Její pažbou musel vzít Matta Hoopera po hlavě, protože ten se válel na podlaze u Johnových nohou a nejevil známky vědomí.

Ale Hooper Johna nezajímal, překročil ho a hnal se k houslistovi: „Proboha Sherlocku, ty idiote zatracenej! Seš celej? Kam všude tě trefil? Do čerta, ty krvácíš! Potřebuješ doktora!“

Sherlock ze sebe vydoloval ten nejsrdečnější úsměv svého života: „A já měl dojem, že právě s jedním mluvím!“ a omdlel.

O tři dny později Sherlock zpola seděl, zpola ležel na pohovce v obýváku. Levou ruku měl v šátku, žebra stažená obinadlem a na předloktí pravé ruky i na obličeji měl viditelné pohmožděniny, ale bylo mu skvěle.

Kvůli extrémní otravnosti, a také proto, že se za něj John zaručil, propustili Sherlocka z nemocnice už včera odpoledne.

Nyní si v rámci možností pohodlně hověl, na dosah měl tác s čajem a sušenkami – pozornost od paní Hudsonové. A na hrudníku rozložené noviny.

Před pár vteřinami zaslechl klapnutí domovních dveří, pak kroky na schodech a pak už se otevřely dveře do obýváku. Jenže John se tvářil velice ustaraně: „Ten Hooper umřel!“

„Cože? Ale přece jsi ho tak moc nepraštil!“

„Bude samozřejmě pitva, ale je to celý nějak divný. Lestrade mi mezi čtyřma očima prozradil, že ten Hooper dostal zničeho nic křeče, když mu vyměnili kapačku.“

„Myslíš, že s tím nějak souvisí ten jeho věřitel, Moran?“

„Čert ví? V souvislosti s kriminálníma aktivitama jsem to jméno nikdy neslyšel.“

„A v jiné souvislosti?“ zeptal se zvědavě Sherlock.

„To už je dávno. Nejspíš jen shoda jmen.“ zabručel John, hodil bundu na věšák a svalil se do červeného křesla před krbem.

„Neklesej na mysli, Johne! My to vyřešíme!“

„To jako my dva? Když jsem tě naposled přizval něco řešit, tak jsi ukradl housle za čtvrt mega, pozval do mýho bytu vraha a nechal se přizabít!“

„Ale stejně sis mě tu nechal, Johne!“ šklebil se Sherlock spokojeně.

„To jen proto, že se cejtím zodpovědnej za tvou řádnou rekonvalescenci, ty blbče!“ bručel John.

„Ale té spolupráce se mnou už se asi nezbavíš! Viděl jsi už dnešní Daily Mail?“

„Proč?“ zeptal se John a Sherlock mu ne úplně obratně zdravou rukou hodil svůj výtisk.

John jednotlivé listy posbíral a chvíli se v nich hrabal, než našel článeček „Amatérský detektiv vypátral unikátní housle“. Text doprovázela fotografie ze okamžiku, kdy Sherlock opouštěl nemocnici s popiskem: „Sherlock Holmes v doprovodu svého asistenta Johna Watsona“.

**Author's Note:**

> Musím přiznat, že kriminální zápletka není úplně moje. Pochází z jedné české rozhlasové hry o Sherlocku Holmesovi, jen jsem jí poněkud rozvedla. Za další inspiraci vděčím ještě dvěma klasikům detektivního žánru, jsou to Agata Christie (povídka Byt ve třetím patře) a Rex Stout (romám Rozbitá váza).  
> Joseph Curtin je reálně existující mistr houslař, který opravdu podnikl několik "slepých" srovnání současných a historickách houslí. To, že vyrobil moderní verzi Stradivárek je samozřejmě pouze moje fabulace.  
> Doufám, že se vám povídka líbila a vyjádříte se k ní v komentářích. A pokud by se vám líbila opravdu hodně, zvážila bych nějaké pokračování.


End file.
